


eyes on you eyes on me

by cptniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, M/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Top Liam, im bad at smut im sorry, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptniall/pseuds/cptniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i needed a drink of water after my shower but i forgot that i opened the blinds to my balcony and you just saw me walk into my kitchen naked<br/>aka liam’s hot neighbour teaches him the value of discretion whilst also complimenting him on his massive weiner</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes on you eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> a part of the seven days of ficmas (a series of mini-fics dedicated to brigitte)   
> it's basically just a bad porno. i'm not even sorry

It’s been three months.  

Three long, painful, arduous months since Liam’s had sex with another human being. Like, it’s been so long that he’s had to start jacking off with his left hand because his right arm was getting bigger than the other. 

He tries not think about it though. Mostly because it’s embarrassing, partly because the mere thought of fucking himself into someone, anyone (he’d even take a girl at this point), until both of them are screaming, sweating, bodies shaking and quivering with anticipation—

Liam really needs to get laid. 

It's been a long day at work, so Liam is more than happy to be walking in the front door right now. All he wants to do is have a shower, get in bed and probably have a wank while watching The Dark Knight. Not that Batman is what gets him off… but like, okay, Christian Bale is really hot. 

Liam doesn’t even bother waiting until he gets to the bathroom to undress, leaving a trail of slightly sweaty work clothes behind him as he heads straight from the front door to the shower. The bathroom in Liam’s apartment is quite big, with a spacious grey-tiled shower, clean, white sink mounted in a dark grey counter. Various hair products and shampoos and shaving creams and face cleansers and toothpastes and even a couple of condoms litter the counter top and shower floor, obvious signs that Liam lives alone. He likes to keep his place pretty tidy for the most part, but the bathroom is where he feels that the best way to keep everything organised is to have it all over the place. 

The water in the shower is too hot, too steamy, but Liam’s planning on having a wank after this anyway, so what does it matter if he gets a little flushed and worked up? Liam reaches for the shower gel he keeps on the little shower shelf, generously lathering his right hand running it all over his body. His arms, stomach and chest are soon coated in little foamy bubbles and all he can smell is coconut, but it’s lovely so Liam doesn’t mind. 

Liam’s hand trails down his abs, slowly, carefully, and lazily falls on his dick. It hardens a little almost immediately at the contact, Liam letting out a soft sigh as he slowly moves his hand from the shaft to the tip and back again. It’s not much, but just enough to get his mind clouded and distracted and his head feels light and his mouth is really dry and yeah, okay, he should really get out of the shower now. 

Hastily retracting his hand from his cock, Liam turns off the hot water first, then the cold water. He doesn’t bother reaching for a towel - he’s too distracted with the thought of getting to his room and getting himself off to even consider silly things like that. 

But what Liam does need, he decides, is a drink. Water, juice, beer, anything, something to quench his thirst and give him a moment to recuperate and prepare himself for what’s to come. 

Liam’s apartment isn’t big, but the pay rise he got at work a few months ago meant that he was able to move into a much nicer place than he thought he could afford. It’s decorated just the way Liam likes, with light grey walls and dark grey carpet, a deep black couch pushed against the wall in the living area facing a massive flat screen TV. The kitchen is more of the same, with dark cabinets and stainless steel appliances. There’s a balcony leading out from the living room that faces out onto a small courtyard which Liam rarely uses. Liam crosses through the living area into the kitchen, retrieving a bottle of water from the big, grey fridge. He leans against the counter to drink it, trying to distract himself from the growing heat he feels inside him, the urge to touch himself again getting harder and harder to fight. 

Liam feels the plastic of the water bottle squish in his hands, looking down to notice that he’s almost finished the whole thing already and is now squashing it with his increasingly tight grip. He considers just finishing himself off here in the kitchen, not even bother with the effort of getting into bed, when he hears a knock at the door.

A quick glance at the clock above his dining set tells Liam it’s 6:30pm. He frowns, eyebrows knitted together as he contemplates the knock. Who the fuck is coming over at this time of night? Liam wasn’t expecting anyone - not that he can remember at least. He places the water bottle down on the counter with a sigh, grabbing his work slacks from the floor and pulling them over his legs. He doesn’t bother with a shirt, or even doing up the belt. Whoever it is, Liam probably doesn’t give two fucks what they think (besides, he’s been working out lately and doesn’t mind showing off a little). 

Liam swings the door open, the guy standing on the other side holding his fist poised for more knocking. He drops it to his side sheepishly and smiles at Liam - a really fucking gorgeous smile, Liam thinks. The guy is quite thin with sharp features, stubble covering his jaw, his long dark hair pulled back by a headband. He looks quite familiar, Liam thinks as he gives him a quick look up and down.

“Hi.” Liam says finally, once his eyes meet the other boys. 

“Hi.” He says back, now biting his lip and trying not to smile. “I’m Zayn Malik, I’m—“

“You’re my neighbour.” Liam finishes, his face lighting up as he remembers. “I'm Liam. Payne. I’ve seen you around. Thought I remembered you from somewhere.”

He definitely wouldn’t forget a face like Zayn’s.  

“Yeah, that’s me. I’m on the other side of the courtyard, our balconies face each other.” Zayn nods, eyes briefly flicking down to look at Liam’s body, so fast Liam almost misses it.  

“Come in.” Liam offers, opening the door wider to allow Zayn to walk past him into the apartment. “Sorry about my uh, you know… Just got home from work. I’ll put a shirt on.” 

“No, it’s fine, don’t stress.” Zayn replies, looking around the apartment quickly before his eyes fall back on Liam. He leans against Liam’s black leather armchair, and Liam notices a few dark tattoos poking out from the sleeves of Zayn’s cream sweater. Liam’s really glad he said that, because to be honest, putting on a shirt is the last thing he wants to do right now. He kinda wants Zayn to leave already so he can wank, but he also kinda wants Zayn to stay and help him wank. 

Liam is sure to push that thought from his mind quickly, clearing his throat as he shuts the door behind him. 

“So, what can I do for you, Zayn?” Liam asks, awkwardly perching himself on the edge of his dining table. 

“Well, I just thought I’d pop over, because, uh…” Zayn scratches the back of his neck, avoiding Liam’s eye. He’s smirking, though. “Thought I’d let you know, you may want to shut the blinds over your balcony door next time you walk around your apartment naked.”

Liam feels his skin flush immediately, his whole body burning with embarrassment, his stomach churning and hands starting to sweat. Fuck. 

“You… you saw me?” Liam’s voice is choked, strained, his arms coming up to cover his chest almost instinctively. 

“Yeah.” Zayn really is biting back a smirk now. Fuck this. “I mean, I don’t want you to think— Like, I’m sure there’ll be no complaints. And I know you’ve got… a lot going on there. You just might want to be a bit more discrete. Mrs. Keating in the apartment next to me has a weak heart, I think seeing you like that would just about tip her over the edge.”

Liam wants to melt into the ground and never be seen again.  

“I’m so sorry.” He says, wiping his hand across his face. “Really, so sorry. I didn’t realise you could see, and I wasn’t really thinking.” 

Liam groans now, and Zayn lets out a small giggle. He pushes off the arm chair, taking a few steps closer to a very embarrassed Liam.

“Liam, trust me. You have nothing to be sorry about.” His tone is playful, almost— is he flirting with Liam?

Liam slowly glances up at Zayn, searching his face for any kind of clue about whether he meant for that to come out the way it did. Zayn’s eyes are looking straight into Liam’s, his lips curled up in a smirk and his right hand clenched into a fist. Liam takes a deep, shaky breath, feeling the blood return to his cock. Maybe he’s just delusional from being so horny. Maybe he’s imagining things where there isn’t anything because he’s been watching too much porn. Maybe he shouldn’t be kissing Zayn right now.

Wait, what?

Liam’s not even sure how it happened, but he’s kissing Zayn, one hand tangled in soft, dark locks and the other gripping hard on Zayn’s slim hips. Zayn’s hands travel slowly from Liam’s lower back to his ass as they continue kissing, tongues slipping against each other. Zayn bites down on Liam’s lip, gently, but just hard enough to make Liam moan into the other boys mouth. 

He can’t believe this is actually happening. Surely this is just a fever dream from being so turned on. Maybe he actually passed out in the shower. There’s actually no way this is real, that Liam’s extremely hot neighbour is kissing him and groping him and grinding up against him like he needs to be fucked right now. 

They separate briefly, long enough for Liam to look into Zayn’s eyes with raised eyebrows, searching inaudibly for permission. Zayn just nods, leaning in to suck gently on Liam’s neck. Liam moans again, his hands having a mind of their own as one of them reaches forward to rub Zayn’s erection through his jeans, the other getting a good grip on Zayn’s ass. Liam juts his hips forward, his hand getting pressed between both his and Zayn’s increasingly hard erections as his lips once again find Zayn’s. 

Zayn pulls back again, this time to pull his sweater over his head. He’s not wearing anything underneath, and Liam finds his eyes trailing over Zayn’s bare chest, the tattoos that are inked all over his arms and torso.  

“You’re so fucking sexy.” Liam’s voice is husky and low as he leans in to bite softly at the tattoos on Zayn’s shoulder. 

“Do you… Should we…” Zayn’s voice trails off, but his hands gesture towards the open door of Liam’s bedroom. “I mean if you don’t want to we don’t have to.”

Liam pauses for a moment, looking into Zayn’s eyes with genuine sincerity.  

“Zayn…” Liam starts, brushing a hand over Zayn’s stubbled cheek. “Trust me, I want this.”

That’s all Zayn needs, apparently, and now they’re kissing again, Zayn pulling Liam by his belt loops towards the bedroom. Liam shakes his head. He can’t make it to the bedroom, not with the way Zayn’s bucking against him and sucking on Liam’s bottom lip. Liam lifts Zayn up, the smaller boy’s legs wrapping around his middle as he walks them over to the black couch. They’re still kissing, both of them panting now as they drop down onto the couch, Liam on top of Zayn. 

Liam almost feels drunk, the feeling of kissing Zayn and being this eager to fuck him making Liam’s head foggy and light. 

Zayn takes a moment to undo his jeans, pulling them off and kicking them on to the floor, not long followed by his underwear. Liam watches him, enthralled by his legs and his thighs and the way his cock slaps up against his bare belly, hard and ready and waiting. Zayn clears his throat, and Liam’s eyes snap up to meet his. 

“You planning on keeping those on?” Zayn teases, glancing quickly at Liam’s work slacks. Liam feels his face flush a little, quickly pulling his pants off and throwing them across the room. He’s not sure where they land, nor does he care at this point, because now they’re kissing again, and he’s pressed against Zayn and Zayn’s pressed against him and Liam is so close to coming already, so worked up and excited by what’s happening and what he knows is coming next. 

“Do you have a condom? Lube?” Zayn asks, reaching between their bodies to stroke Liam’s cock. Liam twitches at the sudden contact, the feeling of someone other than himself touching him like that. His eyes flutter closed against his will, his hands gripping hard against Zayn’s shoulders.

“Y-Yeah.” Liam manages to get out. “Gonna… get them now. Bedroom.” 

Zayn retracts his hand from Liam’s cock, and Liam clumsily climbs up from the couch and practically runs to the bedroom. He grabs the small bottle of lube from his night stand as well as a condom from the laughably large box he bought about six weeks ago (Liam’s an optimist). When he returns to the living room, he finds Zayn splayed out on the couch, using one hand to pump his cock and the other circling his hole. 

Liam nearly drops the lube and condom on the floor right then and there, so overwhelmed by how incredibly fucking hot the whole thing is. 

Nearly tripping over himself as he does, Liam rushes back to the couch, kissing Zayn roughly as he positions himself over him. 

“You gonna fuck me, Liam?” Zayn whispers breathlessly between kisses. Liam moans again. “Fuck me with that massive cock you have?”

Liam nods wordlessly, pressing his forehead against Zayn’s, pressing his eyes shut just long enough to gather himself. He feels Zayn pulling the condom and lube from his hand and reaching down between them. He rolls the condom over Liam’s length and generously coats it with the lube, as well as putting a small amount on his own fingers. Liam can only watch breathlessly as Zayn, keeping his eyes locked on Liam’s, rubs two fingers against his own hole before pushing them in a little. 

This is it. This is how Liam is going to die - having a stroke caused by sexual torture from Zayn Malik.

Liam can’t wait anymore, can’t stand to watch another second of this without fucking Zayn breathless. He pulls Zayn’s hand away, gripping it tightly with his own as he lines himself up with Zayn’s hole, pushing himself in just a little bit. Zayn moans, gasps a little as he feels Liam’s head enter him, and fuck, Liam was going to ease into this but he can’t do it, not when Zayn’s making those noises. He’s tight and warm and smells like cologne and faintly of cigarette smoke, and Liam can’t handle how impossibly hot this all is.

He pushes his cock in the rest of the way, and Zayn moans even louder now, pressing his eyes shut as he squeezes hard on Liam’s hips.

“Fuck, Liam, fuck.” He breathes, biting his lip. “You feel so good, Liam.”

Liam holds himself in position for a while, taking a few shaky breathes before pulling out and slamming back into Zayn, causing another moan to escape his lips as well as Zayn’s this time. 

It’s been a long time since he’s done this, but it’s all coming back to him pretty fast as he continues to fuck in and out of Zayn, watching the way Zayn’s fingers are grabbing onto the couch, his hips bucking up every few moments. Liam fucks harder and harder, pushing to find Zayn's prostate, and when he finally does, Zayn throws his head back against the couch, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead into his hair, thighs trembling either side of Liam’s. 

Liam may have only officially met Zayn about ten minutes ago, but he might just be in love with him.

Zayn’s biting his lips, his moans timed perfectly with Liam’s grunts and pants, a sheen of sweat covering both of their chests as Liam thrusts harder and harder, so close to coming but wanting so badly to hold it together for the sake of saving face. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself - he wants nothing more than to do this again, and again and again, so he would hate for Zayn to think he’s a horny teenager who can’t keep it together for more than a few minutes. 

Zayn looks so beautiful underneath Liam, his hair sweaty and his eyes half closed, lip caught between his teeth as breathless moans escape him with every thrust. Liam leans down, unable to help himself, biting at Zayn’s neck, sucking at it. His skin tastes like sweat and salt but it’s so fucking perfect and Zayn’s arching his back now and clenching around Liam, and Liam doesn’t think he can hold on much longer. 

“I’m close, Zayn.” He whispers in the other boys ear. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

They look so perfect together, their limbs tangled, Zayn’s hand gripping onto Liam’s bicep, Liam’s bite mark on Zayn’s neck. Liam’s eyes wander over them, their bodies intertwined, and once his gaze falls on his cock pushing in and out of Zayn, he loses it. 

Liam’s orgasm is stronger and more overwhelming than any he’s experienced in a long time. It washes over his whole body, feeling himself twitching and tensing up uncontrollably, fingers digging into Zayn’s hips as he comes inside him. His eyes flutter closed, and when he opens them a moment later he sees Zayn pumping his own cock, Liam still inside him. 

Liam reaches down to help, covering Zayn’s smaller hand with his own as they work in rhythm until Zayn is a panting, sweaty mess, unable to control his moans as his come spills over both his and Liam’s hands. His eyes remain closed for a few moments after, eventually blinking them open and giving Liam a tired yet beautiful smile. 

Liam can’t help but lean forward again, capturing Zayn’s lips in his own and giving him a long, slow kiss. He hesitates as they separate, face lingering over Zayn’s. He gives him a quick kiss on the nose before sitting up and pulling himself out, both of them letting out low groans at the lack of contact. Liam wants him back already, but he’s completely fucking wrecked. 

He falls back on the couch, head hanging over the arm rest, legs still tangled with Zayn’s. Zayn’s hand finds Liam’s thigh, and he begins running his fingertips along the sweaty skin, so softly it’s almost ticklish. Liam lets out a breathy laugh.

“So, can’t say I’ve done that before.” He manages to get out between deep breaths.

“We’ll be doing it again though, yeah?” Zayn replies, lifting his head enough to shoot Liam a cheeky smile. 

“Definitely.” Liam decides. 

 


End file.
